Hot Summer Day
by Justicerocks
Summary: There's a heat wave in Chicago and when Andy and Ellie get to restless for Gabby to handle she takes them to fire house fifty-one. 3rd in "Andy & Ellie" Series.


**A\N: **Here's the next one-shot in my "Andy and Ellie" Series. I tried my best to include most of the fifty-one characters we know and love and keep them all in-character.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Build-A-Bear

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Lots of Daddy Casey cuteness and Casey family cuteness as well as Severide Daddy feels and Dawsey.

**Hot Summer Day **

Making his way down the hall and into the kitchen Matt smiled at the sight he saw. His family was sitting down at the table, Andy picking at his cereal and Gabby sitting beside Ellie watching as the toddler happily ate her cereal.

"Daddy!" Andy looked up and saw his father, an immediate smile on his face. He stood and raced over to him, "Look I'm not wearing a shirt," He exclaimed, as if proud he was half naked.

"I can see that. How come bud?"

"Because yesterday you saided that sometimes you don't wear a shirt." He proclaimed.

"Ah," Matt raised one eyebrow. Chicago was in the middle of a heat wave and yesterday while working on their new house he had worked most of the afternoon without a shirt. At dinner when talking about his day he mentioned it.

"It's seven o'clock and already ninety-eight outside. We're not going anywhere either," Gabby responded to her husband's surprised look.

Matt shrugged and picked his son up, "I'm okay with it," He walked towards the table and kissed Ellie's dark curls and then leaned down and kissed Gabby on the lips, "How're you two doing today?"

"No morning sickness so far," She said, "I'm hoping the baby will be good today. I need all the energy I can get looking after these two monkeys." She tickled each child's stomach with one hand, which caused the kitchen to quickly echoed with laughter.

"I'll call to check in when things seem slow," Matt promised. One thing he hated about his job was he was away for twenty-four hours at a time and that meant leaving Gabby alone with their children. Now he felt especially guilty as she had been having morning sickness and hadn't been feeling well. "You two be good for Mommy," He kissed Andy once more before placing the child on the ground and going to the cupboard to grab something quick for breakfast.

"Oday Daddy!" Ellie happily agreed, "I elp!"

"Good," Matt chuckled, then he turned serious as he looked at his son, "Andy you be nice and help too. I want you to be a good older brother, remember you're going to big school in September. At big school you need to be nice to all the children."

Andy usually didn't mean to hurt his baby sister, usually it was due to his quick temper but his parents wanted to make sure he learnt that violence was never the answer,

"Okay Daddy."

"Good boy. Now come over and give me a big kiss. I need to go to work early to do some paperwork.

Andy walked over to his farther and hugged him tightly, "Bye, Bye Daddy. I love you."

Matt kissed his blonde hair, "I love you too."

"Daddy wait!" Ellie called as Gabby helped her out of her high chair and she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Come here!" Matt scooped the two year old up and planted kisses all over her face, "I love you so much. You're my beautiful princess. You're just as beautiful as your Mommy."

Ellie giggled, "Daddy etty too," She repeated what she often told him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Daddy clean," She touched his face, "No ichy."

"That's because Daddy shaved today," He looked at her, "Daddy likes to be nice and clean for work."

"Good," Ellie kissed him again and snuggled into him.

"Baby," Matt softly kissed her, "Daddy has to go to work," He tried to pass her off to Gabby but she clung tightly.

"Daddy no die," She looked up at him, "Daddy be safe."

Matt buried his head into her dark curls and kissed her, "Daddy will be as safe as he can," He muffled and he kissed her repeatedly.

When Andy was a little older then Ellie Matt and Gabby had decided to tell him the truth. In words he could understand that had explained that Matt had a dangerous job and that he could get hurt. Matt had made sure though that Andy knew how much he loved him and that he would do everything he could to come back to him and Gabby at the end of each shift.

Ellie, although she had only turned two a month before knew her Daddy could die and not come home to her. It seemed to be a common theme since her birthday that she'd not want him to leave.

"Baby I'm going to do my best to make sure I won't die," He kissed her one last time, "Now can I say bye to Mommy and your baby brother or sister?"

"Oday," She pouted, "One kissy"?

Matt kissed her hair and set her on the ground it was then he turned to his wife; He kissed her and held her tightly, "Have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow morning," He placed his hand over her small stomach and kissed her again, "You have no idea how much I love you Gabriela Casey."

"We love you too," She said.

Matt gave her one last quick kiss and grabbed his bag as he raced out the door.

"Okay," Gabby looked at both her children, "Lets clean up the kitchen and go outside while its still not very hot."

"Mommy," Andy whined, "Too hot!"

"I know bud but it's going to get even hotter later and I want you to get some outside time,"

She knew if she didn't get the kids outside for at least half an hour the day would be much slower as they would become very restless, "Now come put away your bowl and glass alright?"

Andy nodded and did what he was told. He then went to play.

"Alright my baby," Gabby lifted Ellie up and wetting a cloth down she whipped her face and hands, "Go and play nicely," She set her down once she was all clean.

Loading and starting the dishwasher Gabby got the sunscreen and the kids hats, "Andy come let me put some sun screen on you."

The little boy looked up from his toy trucks and frowned, "No Mommy!"

"Andy, don't argue with me. Come here," She looked at him sternly.

"No!" He picked up a toy car and lunched it across the room, it hit Ellie right in the eye and the toddler let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Andrew Liam Casey!" She angrily scolded him and rushed to console her crying daughter.

Knowing he was in trouble Andy looked down at the floor. He didn't say anything as Gabby tended to Ellie.

"It's a little red baby," Gabby saw the bruise, "Lets go find some ice," She carried her daughter into the kitchen and went to the freezer. She got out a child friendly lady bug ice pack and placed it over Ellie's eye."

"It cold!" She moved her head away.

"I know sweetheart but the ice will help make your eye feel all better."

Ellie snuggled into Gabby's arms, "Andy mean."

"Yes its not nice to hit," Gabby told her and carried her back into the living room where Andy had returned to playing.

"Here sweetie go play with this in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom," Gabby saw one of her favourite dolls and handed it to her.

Her doll in one hand and the ice pack in the other Ellie went off into her parent's bedroom.

"Andrew," Gabby stood with her arms crossed staring at her son, "Stand up an come over here."

Andy knew he was in trouble, he had known it the second he had let go of the toy. When it hit his sister he knew he'd be in even more trouble. "Mommy I-"

"Andy," Gabby interrupted him, "I know you don't mean to hurt your sister. It's not okay to throw toys though. You really need to think about things before you do them. We need to start working on that. I don't know what to say to help you understand."

Andy stood processing all the information his mother had given him. "I know its wrong."

"I know you do we just need to help you with that temper."

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"I know you sweetie but sometimes sorry isn't enough; you're old enough now to know that."

"Okay Mommy," He nodded, "I'll go and say sorry to Ellie," He stood up and walked towards his parent's bedroom Gabby following him. He reached the room and climbed up onto the bed beside his sister, "Ellie I'm sorry," He looked at her.

Ellie looked up at her older brother, "Me hurt."

"I know Ellie. I want to help."

"Play it me?"

"I'll play," He smiled and she took his hand and walked with him back towards the living room.

They never got outside but the rest of the morning went over pretty well. Andy and Ellie played nicely and Gabby was able to get some housework done. It wasn't until after Ellie had woken up from her nap that things seemed to go out of control.

Gabby was cleaning up the kitchen and making a list of groceries they'd need when she saw out of the corner of her eye Ellie bite Andy as he used some of her dolls as in his castle.

In seconds the boy was up and had grabbed her beloved teddy Kelly out of her arms.

"ANDY!" Ellie screamed as she chased her brother around, "MINE! MINE!" She sobbed as she tried to reach her teddy bear Kelly.

"Try and get it!" Andy held it above her reach and laughed.

"Andy," Gabby walked over and crossed her arms, "Give your sister back the bear."

Andy handed back the bear. "But she bited me," He complained.

"I know," Gabby bent down and looked at the bite mark on his arm, luckily it wasn't bleeding but it was bruised.

"Ellie," Gabby walked over to her daughter, "You do not bite."

The toddler frowned, "My toys." She pointed to her toys that Andy had been using.

"When Andy does something you don't like you use your big girl words."

"Norrie Mommy."

"You need to use big girl words. Big girls don't' bite. Now I know you're sorry. Go say you're sorry to your brother."

Ellie walked over to Andy "Norrie."

"I'm sorry," Andy told her back and then slumped to the ground, "I'm board!" He announced.

Gabby had expected that was the reason behind him teasing his sister, the truth was though she didn't know what to do with them. It was already over one hundred out and going outside even for a short while wasn't good for small children. They were restless though she knew, they had both been cooped up inside for two days and they needed to get out. Then it hit her. The firehouse. They hadn't been there in a long time. They'd be the centre of attention there and have no shortage of people to play with them. Maybe she and Matt could ever get away and go to his office for some time alone.

"Hey you two," She looked at her children a grin on her face, "How would you like to visit Daddy at work?"

"Yay!" They cheered happily.

"Mommy, Mommy can I ride the truck?" Andy jumped up and down excitedly. "Daddy's truck, Daddy's truck!" He ran around the room in a frenzy and collected a handful of things he threw into a bag.

"Only if you're very good," Gabby warned him, "Daddy won't be very happy you threw a toy at your sister."

Andy stopped, "Don't tell him!"

"I'm sorry Andy Daddy needs to know when you're not a good boy. But if you're a good boy in the car and when we're there maybe he'll let you sit in the truck."

"I'll be good! He promised. He put on his backpack and went to get his shoes on.

"Go get a t-shirt and put it on," Gabby called after him and he tuned and walked towards his bedroom.

"Unca Leeely," Ellie cheered happily as Gabby picked her up, "Yay! Yay!"

Gabby laughed, for some reason ever since she was a small baby Ellie had loved Kelly Severide. She always hated seeing him leave whenever he came around and was jealous of any girlfriends he had. She assumed he only loved her as he often referred to her as his 'little girlfriend'

"Yes sweetheart Uncle Kelly will be there. Now lets go and you some diapers and wipes." She carried her into the master bedroom where the change table was set up. She got the diaper bag and loaded it with all the necessities. She grabbed some of Andy's clothes in case he had an accident as well.

After a twenty minute car ride Gabby pulled up into Station fifty-one and saw only one truck parked on the apparatus floor, the squad truck, also she noticed the ambulance wasn't in its bay.

"Daddy's truck?" Andy asked as he got out of his car seat, "Daddy! Daddy!" He jumped up.

"No sorry honey Daddy's out saving people and putting out fires. He'll be back soon."

Andy lowered his lip but his disappointment soon faded as his mother took his hand and they walked into the firehouse.

"Unca Leeely!" Ellie shouted at the top of her lungs and scrambled to get out of Gabby's hold. "Unca Leeely!" She continued to shout and just before the family reached the apparatus floor she gained the attention of the squad table and Kelly turned around in his chair a big smile on his face.

He stood up and bent down, "My favourite girlfriend," He smiled and waited for Ellie to run into his arms. He picked her up and held her. She was as close to a daughter as he had, as he still hadn't found a woman he wanted to settle down with. "Did Mommy bring you here?" He smiled at Gabby who was watching Andy talk feverishly to Capp and Tony.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Lets go see Mommy," He carried her over to Gabby and in the process hugged her, "Hey Gabby. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," She smiled in return. "How long has Matt been out on a call?"

"Around two hours. Been a pretty slow shift for us."

"Uncle Kelly!" Andy bounded over to him, "Hi!"

Kelly looked down at the boy, "Well if it isn't the future Lt. Casey."

At his godfather's words Andy grinned from ear to ear, "Where's Daddy?" He asked just as Truck eighty-one pulled into the bay.

"Daddy!" Andy and Ellie waved excitedly to the truck gaining a smile back from Cruz who was at the wheel.

The men of truck eighty-one dispersed from the truck and Andy and Ellie ran to them. "Daddy! Daddy!" They each grabbed a hold of him as he stepped out of the truck.

He lifted them both into his arms, "Well this is the best surprise I could ask for," He kissed them both sending a thankful look Gabby's way, "Can Daddy get out of his fire clothes and then pick you both up again."

"Okay Daddy," Andy nodded and shifting Ellie in his grasp Matt placed the boy on the ground.

"Hi Uncle Chris," He walked to Herman.

Herman knelt down to the boy's level and smiled, "Every time I see you, you've grown. I should measure you."

"Yeah." He cheered, "And him," He pointed to his father's current candidate.

"That's Candidate Liam Wordsworth," He explained, "This is his second shift."

Andy promptly walked up to him and smiled, "I'm Andrew Liam Casey. We have the same name." He smiled up at the twenty-one year old.

"Hi buddy," Liam looked down at the boy. He wasn't completely comfortable around young children but knew he needed to at least try and be nice to his Lt's children, he'd heard countless stories about them in the little time he'd spent at firehouse fifty-one.

"Hey Lt. mind if I take Andy here and measure him, I'll just be in the common room," Herman had taken Andy into his arms with Liam standing behind him

"Not at all Herman," Matt replied and watched the trio walk away. Ellie had gone with Severide and was sitting on his lap talking away as the Squad guys played card.

"Hi," Gabby walked up to him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hi," He gladly returned the kiss, "I can't keep this baby a surprise anymore," He touched her belly, "Can we tell them?"

"Good idea," She kissed him and took his hand, "Hey guys come on into the kitchen we have some news to tell everyone."

The Squad guys stood up and all followed the couple into the kitchen room\common area where Truck, and EMT's Mills and Brett, who had gotten in minutes after Truck had, were all settling in.

"Hey guys," Matt spoke up, "We have an announcement to make," He looked at Gabby who gave him a small nod and smile, "We're pregnant."

The entire room erupted in cheers so loud little Ellie covered her ears and buried her face into Kelly's shirt.

Once the congratulations had been made everyone went back to what they had been previously doing and Matt and Gabby slipped away and went into his office.

Locking the door and closing the blinds Matt slipped his hands underneath Gabby's t-shirt and rested his hands on her tiny baby bump, pulling her close he touched his lips to hers and whispered, "Thank you for giving me a beautiful family."

Gabby smiled against his lips and then kissed him licking his lips he gladly granted her access to his mouth and they kissed passionately. Matt moving his hands from her abdomen upwards and Gabby running her hands through his hair. In seconds they had reached his bed and Matt sat down and lay on his back pulling Gabby with him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen area Ellie was sitting on the counter watching Liam attempt to get the supplies ready to make dinner. She had watched her mother, aunt, cousin and grandma cook thousands of times in her two years and she thought Liam might need some help.

"I elp?" She looked at him and tilted her head to one side, "Ease?"

Mills who had been sitting at the table and keeping an eye on Ellie stood up and walked over to the counter, "I'm sure Lt. Casey won't mind if Ellie and I help you out."

"Oh yeah sure," He gave Mills and thankful look.

Mills nodded and took Ellie into his arms, "Now what were you planning on making?"

"Not sure," He responded sheepishly.

"I see we have our work cut out for us," Mills said to Ellie.

"Lots of elp," She responded and looked at Liam, "We good." She promised.

Liam only chuckled and smiled at the toddler, "Well thanks for your help."

Two hours later a fresh garden vegetable salad, a simple pasta dish and a apple pie had been made and as Liam called everyone to dinner Ellie smiled proudly, "Eember to nay ank-wou." She looked sternly at all of the men.

"Oh she's her mother alright," Otis whispered to Cruz, "Look at that face."

"That a bad thing Otis? Gabby appeared behind him and asked.

Otis spun around and was greeted with the same look he had received from Ellie, "No, no of course not," He sputtered and quickly left.

"He funny," Ellie giggled.

Gabby looked at her daughter, "Did you make this dinner?"

Her daughter grinned, "I did Mommy!"

"Oh well then I'm sure it tastes delicious," Gabby filled her plate and then picked Ellie up, she brought her to the table and sat her on her lap and cut up some of the food on her plate for her to eat.

"Mommy," Ellie looked around frantically, "Where Leeelly?" She asked of her teddy bear "He gone," She cried.

"We'll find him sweetie," Gabby reassured her; she knew she had brought it and had it when she was sitting with Severide.

Just then Newhouse walked into the room, "I found him," He told the little girl, "He wanted to surprise you so he asked to go shopping for some clothes," He showed her the bear which was now dressed in a fire fighter outfit, "He bought some other clothes to. A doctor's outfit and a prince outfit."

Ellie jumped from her mother's lap and ran over to Newhouse, "Illy Leeely," She looked up at the bear, "Tell Mommy," She reached up and Newhouse handed her the bear who she hugged tightly, "Mommy norried," She schooled, "Big noble,"

Matt walked over to Kelly who was watching Ellie with a smile, "You must really love my daughter if that drive you took was to a Build-A-Beat store," He recognized the bag Newhouse was holding.

"What? I'm her godfather. I can spoil her if I want to."

"Spoiled is a good word," Matt agreed, "Sometimes I wonder if she loved you more then me," He admitted.

"What?" Kelly looked at him, "You're her Daddy I'm just a fun Uncle she loves to see. No way man, she loves you, she'll always love me. I'm just a fade."

At that Matt chuckled, "I'm sure you're not a fade man, she'll love you all her life. When she's a teenager and she can't come home it'll be you who gets the phone calls in the early hours to come and pick her up."

"Yeah well I'll kick her ass if she gets mixed up with drugs," He shuddered at the thought of his sweet and innocent goddaughter becoming a rebellious teenager.

"Well if she's like Gabby, and so far she is; she'll have a little bit of a rebellious time when she's a teenager. Luckily though we have a lot of more years to go until we get to that." He watched Ellie and Andy dig through the bags that Squad had brought back for them. Andy pleased to see more fire fighter and construction outfits and accessories for his stuffed dog he had.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
